The World That Doesn't Care About You
by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE
Summary: What would you think if Hiei killed your best friend and Kurama came to help you, but why? [INCOMPLETEABANDONED]


The World that Doesn't Care About You! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never will, and I don't want to. So, please don't sue I'm 13yr so it's like squeezing blood from a stone, you won't get a thing. Also I'm broke ^_^;;. Not making money, don't want money; this is just to get my ideas out. This story is suppose to be horror but it may not come out that way so just humor me and read, okay. PLEASE? Thank you, now on with the story ^o^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! +.....+Thoughts ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hellshi was sitting on a swing in the park waiting. + Where is he? + Hellshi looked at her watch +He should have been here by now. Ah! There he is! +  
  
"Hey, Hellshi sorry I'm late I just-and who is he?" he asked looking over her shoulder. Hellshi looked too. Standing behind here was a little boy with spiky black hair wearing cloak.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" asked Hellshi.  
  
"Death." He whispered.  
  
"Little boy, why don't you get home to your mom? She must be worried." Said Kenru with a smirk.  
  
"Kenru," Hellshi scolded, then she turned to the boy and politely said" are you lost? Do you need help to get home?"  
  
"Home, what home?" he said so softly she almost missed it.  
  
"You do have a home, don't you?" Hellshi asked.  
  
"No home, only SHADOWS!" he yelled as he pulled out a katana and charged at Kenru.  
  
"KENRU!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 : A friend lost, a friend dead  
  
Kurama turned the corner on to a busy street. +How did it get this late? + He looked at his watch. + 7:37, I should get home before Mother worries. + He hurried on. +What? + Kurama stopped. + It feels like Hiei but here? + Kurama traced Hiei's energy to a park across from a church. +There. +Hiei was standing in the middle of the park, next to the swings. Kurama could just make out two people standing near him.  
  
"You do have a home, don't you?"  
  
"No home, only SHADOWS!"  
  
Kurama watched helpless as the black figure that was Hiei ran his katana through one of the humans.  
  
"KENRU!" screamed the other.  
  
"HIEI!" yelled Kurama as he ran to the fallen human.  
  
Hiei was standing over the dead boy.  
  
"Hiei, what did you do?" asked Kurama in horror "You killed a human, y-you know the law. Koenma will .." Kurama trailed off.  
  
"I did what had to be done, Fox." Hiei disappeared.  
  
"W-was he y-your f-friend?" asked the girl who was now standing next to him. She wore dark pants with a chain hanging from the side, combat boots, and her left arm was bound with red bandanas.  
  
"He was." Kurama answered weakly.  
  
"Are you going to kill me too." she asked regaining her composed.  
  
"No." answered Kurama simply. "What's your name?"  
  
"Yours first, or is it really Fox?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"No, it's Shuichi Minamino and you?" Kurama persisted.  
  
"Hellshi Shenomori, can you h-help him?" she asked motioning towards Kenru.  
  
"Maybe." Said Kurama doubtfully. He bent down and put his hand on Kenru's wound. Hellshi watched in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Helping."  
  
Hellshi watched but nothing happened. Kurama stood up and hung his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" She demanded. Kurama lifted his head and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "No." she whispered falling to her knees. "No, Kenru."Kurama knelt next to her.  
  
"There's nothing you can do now," said Kurama +She's just sitting there. blank. I need to get her out of here before Hiei comes back. If he comes back. + "Why don't we get you home?"  
  
Hellshi laughed coldly. "I live with Kenru and his mother." Hellshi laughed again "After mom died Kenru begged his mother to let me stay with them. She agreed because she loves her son, but she hates me. Kenru was the only reason she let me stay, she didn't want to see him sad. But now that he's.she won't let me stay." finished Hellshi with a flourish.  
  
"So you have no home?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"What about belongings?"  
  
"All at Kenru's."  
  
"So you have nothing with you?"  
  
Hellshi shook her head. "I have a bag of clothes with me." She smiled sadly at the look of amazement on Shuichi's face. "I was going to leave for a couple weeks. I asked Kenru here to said 'goodbye' and 'not to worry'."  
  
"Convenient."  
  
"Very." They stood in silence, nether one wanting to be the first to speak.  
  
Then, finally, Kurama spoke, "Where were you going?"  
  
"Nowhere really, I just wanted to get away."  
  
"How about you come home with me, just for tonight." Hellshi turned her head to give him calculating look.  
  
"Why should I come with you? I have no reason to trust you. Not to mention how do you know that you 'friend' won't come and kill you too?"  
  
"I don't." replied Kurama in a deadly calm voice.  
  
She smiled, "Then I'll come."  
  
Kurama was shocked, "Why."  
  
"Because you where honest. And that's all I ask. Not to be lied to." She slowly picked up here bag, "Alright, where do we go." She asked wirily.  
  
Kurama called the police to the scene, not really wanting to get Hellshi in to any more trouble. Then he led Hellshi to his house. On entering, Kurama's mother made to question about his reasons for bringing a strange girl home. For once he was glad that he didn't have to make up a story and was able to tell her the 'selective' truth; that Hellshi's best friend had been killed and she needed a place to stay. At this his mother's attitude changed completely. She immediately hugged Hellshi and told her she could stay as long as she needed. Kurama had to pried his mother off Hellshi, to lead her up stairs.  
  
"Ehllhe." Hellshi uttered shaking and brushing herself off, "I hate being touched." Kurama, who had his head in the hall closet, chuckled. He came in with an extra pillow and blanket for Hellshi.  
  
"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?" he asked. Hellshi replied with a glare that sent cold shivers down his spine.  
  
"I floor will be fine, thanks." And she took the blanket and pillow from his hand and made herself comfortable on the floor.  
  
+Fine+ thought Kurama as he went to get ready for bed, +Tomorrow I'll call everyone, they need to know that Hiei is no longer with us. + **************************************************************************** *************************** A/N: This is a story that just popped in to my head. I had planed to write more chapters, but I wanted to see if anyone likes it first. So review and tell me if I should write more or remove the story, delete it off my computer, and never speak of it again. Thanks =^-^= I'll love anyone who reviews my story. Ja! 


End file.
